Jealous of Himself
by animefreak5483
Summary: RobStar! X returns and is after something different this time. Someone who Robin can't let him have. Will Robin lose Star because of his obsessions with X? Or can he overcome his jealousy and judgment clouded with revenge in time? Takes place after ep. X
1. No Time to Play

_Back for more!_

_Although the last fic didn't get the numbers of reviews as I would have liked (the hits numbers were quite enjoyable and thrilled the attention whore in me) I have decided to try my hand at another RobStar. This time around the fic will have more interaction with the rest of the crew, and another favorite villain present. And as always fluff and drama. This time a lot more RobStar DRAMA!_

_So sit back, relax and get ready for what could be a longer story! I own nothing! Oh baby!  
_

* * *

It had been such a good day; Robin remembered looking back on the day so far. They had been allowed to relax a little. In the early afternoon, after some pleading and the use of the secret weapon- puppy dog eyes from Starfire- he had given the ok for the team to spend some greatly needed down time on the beach. 

Little did he or anyone of them know that their day of fun in the sun would go from good to complicated.

* * *

The team spent several minutes splashing in the water. Soon a splash war was called and the battle lines were drawn. For Beast Boy, turning from one marine animal into another was a big advantage, and he was enjoying getting his friends drenched as they tried in vain to splash him back. 

Cyborg was getting mad; from time to time he would mutter something about wanting to sushi Beast Boy. Raven levitated above the splash zone, simply content to watch the battle after getting her fill of being splashed. Starfire on the other hand was laughing loudly even though she was losing the slashing war. Her hair was completely wet, and no matter how many star bolts she sent into the water, Beat Boy was still much better at controlling the splash level than she was.

As time went on, she couldn't help but feel a little lonely. Even with her other friends there playing with her, there was a missing part of the team.

Glancing over to the shore she caught a glimpse at 'mother hen' as Cyborg had called him. Robin did not look like he was enjoying the day of sun and sand. Nor did he look like a hen… she was still not sure what Cyborg meant by his comment.

Quietly she slipped out of the water war, as Beast Boy and Cyborg took the splashing to the next level, and swam closer to the shore line. Floating out of the water when it got too shallow, Starfire returned to Robin's side.

"Will you not be joining in the Battle of the Splashes?" She asked as she sat on the towel next to his.

Sitting under the umbrella, clad in his green colored swimming trunks and his ever present mask, he typed on his computer.

"Not till I get this report done." He grunted finally acknowledging her presence. The last encounter with Red X and that crazy scientist with the laser was still fresh in his mind, even if it was three days ago. Other cases had come up, but when Star peeked at the screen, she knew he was not working on those, but with his other current obsession.

"The villains are vanquished and it is now the time of relaxation." She smiled. "Can you not splash with us for a time? Together, I think we can beat Beast Boy."

"Star… I…" He stopped looking up from his computer. Robin caught a glimpse of the alien girl in her wet swimsuit. Water still dripped down her skin from her drenched hair. Robin tried not to blush.

It was not so much the revealing factor of the light blue tankini, but the proximity of the two that caused his mind to go blank.

"Perhaps you do not enjoy the splashes. Then we can use the donuts that are not for eating and float in the water. We could even enjoy the event of the sand forts!" Her eyes sparkled thinking of all the fun things they could do on the beach.

"Sand Castles." He corrected her as his mind snapped back into normal functioning mode. He looked at her again and sweat dropped. In her hands she held the many beach activity tools and her eyes shown with a great hope he would step away from the computer.

"I'm really sorry Star. But I have to get this done."

"Can it not wait five minutes?" She asked again holding on to hope.

Her answer came when he returned to typing on his computer. With a sigh, Starfire took a bucket and shovel and walked to the shore line.

Robin felt bad seeing her slowly pick up some shells as she walked away from him down along the water's edge. But it couldn't be helped, right? He wondered.

They were heroes first, right? Why was he the only one to understand that? Why couldn't she understand that? It was not that he didn't want to play with her, heaven only knew how badly he wanted to be close to her… it just couldn't happen… it was for the best, he told himself feeling his heart ache a little as she didn't look back for some time.

The group enjoyed a few hours of free time away from the tower never knowing they were being watched from afar.

* * *

The peace was not to last and soon the Titan's communicators rang its little tune. Robin was on his feet in seconds. The team assembled and the fun at the beach was but a memory as they dried off and were on the road or in the air in mere minutes. 

The abandoned warehouse near the run down portion of the Jump City Docks seemed to be a good place for any criminal mind to have a headquarters.

A little bit obvious, but it suited the criminal's taste of dark, mystery, secrecy and evil perfectly.

Robin was aware of this tendency and thankful for it in a way, abandoned also meant that civilians would not be bothered if a large scale battle raged.

And today's battle was becoming rather destructive on the surrounding warehouse complexes.

The Titans has arrived to be greeted with a large problem.

Some idiot had thought a cloning machine to be a good idea… not when someone sinister got a hold of it.

Soon they found themselves up against several Cinderblocks. Each one was nearly identical to the original one, only differing with coloring and strength. While a hoard of Cinderblocks ran towards them, a new and unfamiliar criminal chuckled at the opposite end of the dark and dank building.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled as they went head on against the original and clones.

Each Titan seemed to have their own clone or two to deal with.

Making quick work of her enemies, Starfire blasted the clones rushing towards her with a barrage of star bolts and eye beams.

Noticing more clones were coming out of the machine, she decided to try and stop the device.

Charging at the machine with all the force she could muster, she aimed and let go of a rush of energy.

A blinding explosion occurred and swiftly knocked everyone to the ground for a few seconds. The building shuddered and parts of the old ceiling fell to the ground. Raven quickly put a shield around her friends that were close to her.

The criminal who had introduced himself as The Cloner, was down as well.

Starfire looked satisfied as her attack had stopped the multiplication of the Cinderblock doppelgangers. Looking down at the criminal near her feet Star was about to fly down and apprehend him when a roar caught her attention.

Finding his partner down, the original Cinderblock growled in annoyance. This was to be his big break. They had an unstoppable plan to overwhelm the Titans with clones and over take the city. That was now out of the question and jail looked to be his next stop… again.

Wanting to do something really evil before he was locked up, Cinderblock charged for the alien girl who had ruined his plans. With a roar he caught her off guard and saw his chance.

The force of the impact between the villain and herself was so great that Starfire went flying into the wall and into a completely separate building.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed. Before he could go to her aid several of the surviving clones surged at the Titans.

Starfire groaned as she came to a hard stop in a pile of bricks and rubble. Shaking her head to clear it, she felt a little dizzy. Before she could defend herself, let alone fly away, Cinderblock rushed her. Slamming her into another wall, the powerful villain chuckled as she closed her eyes and groaned again.

Starfire forced her eyes to open after the impact, and summoned a star bolt to help defend herself. But before she could volley it at him, the creature grabbed her by the neck and raised her in the air, her legs dangling as she kicked at him. It would do no good, since he only tightened his grip with each kick that chipped away at his legs and body.

"You ruined my plans! You little bitch!" Cinderblock growled at her tightening his grip on her neck.

"My apologies... but... someone had... to." She replied still struggling against his grip. She hated to admit this, but the situation looked rather bad. Her bolts were doing very little to damage him enough to free herself. And it was getting harder and harder to breathe.

Her struggling increased as his free arm formed a fist. A direct hit to the head with that would be fatal.

"If I am going to jail, I'll send you to hell first."

Starfire refused to give up and continued to fight against his rock solid grip as much as she could.

Her eyes closed on instinct as she anticipated the blow to come, but instead she felt the creature that held her convulse and his grip loosen.

Suddenly she was being lifted away and flown through the air. Opening her eyes she saw Cinderblock crumbled on the floor from a height near the ceiling.

Strong arms encircled her and she clung to her savior, enjoying the warmth of his body.

Turning to see the person who saved her, she smiled knowing who it would most likely be…

"Robin…" She said and then stopped. A small gasp escaped her lips.

"You are not Robin." She corrected herself unsure of what to feel or do at the moment.

"You got it there cutie." The voice replied. "You should remember the name, it's not that hard."

"What are you doing here Red X?" She asked her eyes narrowing a bit.

"Saving you of course. What does it look like?" He chuckled as she began to squirm in his grip. She was a bit surprised to find he was quite powerful.

Landing on a walkway near the ceiling Starfire distanced herself from the man who had saved her.

"What are your intentions?" Starfire asked with a dangerous tone in her voice. She had remembered their latest encounter with the ex-persona of Robin. He had confused her some what with the stealing and then saving Robin… and the city… was this person, who ever it was, a friend or enemy?

"Just helping you. What else would you call what I did?" He asked giving her a very Robin-like tone and mask expression.

Starfire looked down at Cinderblock and then back at X. Her star bolts died down and she relaxed her stance some.

"I thank you for the much needed assistance." She said still eying him carefully as if she could figure out if this was a trap by looking at him.

"You are most welcome. Couldn't have such a pretty face being damaged now could we?"

"You are truly not after something then?" She asked again wanting to confirm that she didn't have to fight him.

"Oh, I'm after something all right, but nothing illegal this time." X said in his modified voice. At times it sounded a lot like an older Robin, but now was not the time to think of such things she scolded herself.

The sound of Robin and the team calling out for her and then coming closer made X tense.

"I guess we will have to continue this another time cutie. I look forward to seeing you again… you too kid! Take care." X chuckled, he took off as Robin saw him and sent a birdarang flying to the area the two were.

"X get back here!" Robin yelled, but it was too late, the masked man vanished.

* * *

_A/N: Anyway, chapter one is complete!_

_Ah, X, I love his character. And the way he gets under Robin's skin all the time. Now add that to the attraction X seems to have on Starfire… I think that means big DRAMA and FLUFF opportunities in the future… do you smell the teenage angst, jealousy, drama and fluff? I do!_

_Let's get this fic off to a good start! Review please!_


	2. Midnight Meeting

_Well, I am appeased with the number of reviews that means it is time for an update! Yeah update!_

_Thanks for the comments and randomness. Yeah for randomness! I know I love it!_

_So let's get a going!_

_Chapter 2! GO!_

* * *

Starfire floated down to her team and tried to calm Robin by telling him how X had not done anything evil. 

"Just because he saved you does not mean he isn't after something." Robin growled not knowing if he was madder at the masked man for showing up, or being the one to save Starfire.

"You are correct. He did say he was after something." She said putting her finger to her cheek in thought. "But he said it was not illegal."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Robin mumbled. "Everything clear here?" He asked hearing the sirens of the police approaching and collecting himself.

"All clear." Cyborg said holding up a bloody and unconscious bad guy. Raven nodded as she picked up and contained the pieces of a broken Cinderblock.

"I guess that's the way the cookie crumbled." Beast Boy chuckled at himself, everyone else just groaned at the bad joke. "What? Don't you get it? Crumbled? Cinderblock!"

"We get it… it just wasn't funny." Raven said as she levitated the broken bad guy out of the warehouse.

"Good Job Titans! Let's go home!" Robin concluded and the team handed the criminals over to the authorities before returning to the tower.

* * *

It was nearly nightfall before Robin had finished his daily report and needed to make a kitchen stop. 

Most of the Titans had gone off to do their own thing, but Starfire did not feel like lifting weights with Beast Boy and Cyborg, nor did she want to meditate with Raven at the moment. Instead she decided to watch some television to try and clear her mind.

With a sleeping Silkie curled up in her lap, Star stared out the window, the TV program not even registering with her anymore.

This was the scene Robin walked in on. He had missed the evening meal and was quite hungry.

As he entered the room, he noticed an unusually quiet girl on the couch watching a particularly boring documentary. Now, he knew her tastes with food and even movies were odd at times, but something about the history of pencils did not seem like Starfire's usual watching material.

"What's wrong?" He asked after getting a glass of water from the sink and walking over to her.

"Robin!" She seemed a little surprised to see him. Her movement to look at him had disturbed a slumbering Silkie and now the worm demanded to be rocked, something that Star did without question. "You are out of your room, so you have finished the work of papers?"

"Yeah… so what exactly are you watching?" He asked jumping the back of the couch and sitting down next to her.

His weight on the couch caused the worm to once again stir in Star's arms. The strange pet gave an annoyed cry before calming down and going back to sleep.

"Um.. it is about…" She didn't even know. "Well, it was about the forests of rain, but now I am unsure… some sort of writing utensil."

"You're watching a show on pencils." Robin said giving her a strange look.

"I guess I was too busy thinking about things…" She confided in him feeling a bit foolish and turning off the television.

"About what?" Robin asked not knowing if he wanted to know what was troubling her. He hated to think that he could be the reason she looked rather glum. He was rather mean to her back at the beach… not that he really wanted to be mean. It just kind of happened.

"About…Red X." She said looking down at Silkie. She sighed when Robin did not make any move to reply or say anything. "He has proven to be good twice now, has he not?" She continued.

"Star, you don't have to make friends with everyone." Robin sighed knowing that the kind heart of hers wanted to try and make friends with the person inside that suit. It was that same heart that had endeared him to her. From what he had pieced together from her stories, Starfire had a hard life, but she was still so happy and willing to allow others to have second, even third chances. She had not become overly defensive like he had become. Sighing again, he secretly admired the alien girl as he looked into her confused green orbs.

"But…"

"Star, he is still a criminal. He has broken more laws and done bad more than he has done good."

"But Robin, aren't we both also guilty of breaking Earth Laws?" Starfire asked. She knew she was. The damage she had done when she first arrived was still something that weighted on her heart from time to time, and she knew that Robin's past did so as well.

"We were given the chances… why must we give up on the X?" She inquired wandering how things were different with this particular person. Had not their other friends also done evil, only to change and make amends?

"Star, some people are just evil. Would you be willing to give your sister another chance if she came to Earth again?" He asked knowing how hurt Star had been when her sister had hurt her.

"Yes… I would." Star said looking at Robin. "If she truly meant it… what if X really means it?"

"Star… don't worry about such things. We will deal with that when the issue arises, ok?" Robin said not wanting to see her waste anymore of her time worrying about X.

* * *

Later that night, when most of the tower was on lock down, Starfire awoke in her bed with a start. Something had startled her. Not knowing if it was just another dream, or really someone calling to her, Starfire sat up in bed. Silkie snored peacefully in his little nest of blankets undisturbed by her sudden movement. 

Stepping out of bed she pulled on her night robe and left her room. Finding no one awake in the tower, she was about to turn in, when something caught her eye from outside the window of the main room. Running to the top of the tower, she punched in the access codes and the doors opened allowing her to reach the landing strip atop the giant T.

"Who are you please?" She called out feeling that she was not alone there.

Again something caught her eye, this time she made out the flying red X that whizzed by her. It looked so much like RObin's birdarangs, but she could tell it did not belong to Robin. She had seen these many times... she knew who they belonged to...

As it made another round towards where she was, Star flew up and followed the X carefully, knowing that this could be a trap. Making sure she had her communicator in her gowns pocket, she knew she would be fine.

She was flying towards the bridge when she heard his voice.

"I am glad you decided to come."

"Why did you want to speak to me at this hour?" She questioned not getting too close. She was a trusting person, but not stupidly so.

"Would you believe just to talk?" The masked figure said; she could almost imagine a smirk on his face with the tone he used.

"I would like to believe you, but Robin says…"

"Do you listen to that kid all the time? You can decide for yourself on what YOU want to believe." X cut her off, knowing exactly what the creator of the suit would say about him.

"I…"

"I haven't done anything bad for quite some time." X said stepping closer to her. "And I promise nothing bad will happen tonight. So, can we be friends?"

"But why just me?" Star questioned not understanding the reasoning behind the man to only be her friend and not the others.

"Because they don't want to believe that I can be something other than evil; and you're the best looking."

"If you wish them not to think such things, maybe returning the suit…" She said after blushing a little from the last comment.

"Not going to happen sweet heart." X said flatly. "Sorry. I am enjoying the freedoms of this suit, even without the cool toys in that belt. I get by." He said showing her a make shift belt. "Your birdie isn't the only one who is handy with gadgets."

"So if you are not a bad guy, what is it that you want?"

"Not to be alone."

* * *

_A/n: Oh SNAP! We gots ourselves a love triangle! _

_You saw it coming… besides, X on several occasions has made a cute comment towards the alien girl showing interest. And I know as much as you all love Robin/Starfire fluff, the drama beforehand is oh so delicious!_

_So tune in next time to find out what exactly X plans to do with Starfire! Will he sweep her off her feet? Kidnap her and keep her for himself, or …._

_Review!_


	3. A Shocking Time

_A/n:_

_Well, I was hoping for a few more reviews. I know you Robstar peoples are out there! Anyway, chapter three is here. And since it is hump day, I figured I would try and make your day a little bit better. Plus school started back up, for those of you in University, or whatever, you might need this!_

_Anyway- thank you for the reviews so far. They make my day full of sunshine, lollipops and errrrrr…. That is an AMV title… well they make my day full of something… let's go with fuzzy bunnies. And you know what bunnies mean! More story ideas and my willingness to put off study, sleep and work to type!_

_Enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

Flying back to the tower in silence, Starfire wondered what had just happened. She had spent the night sitting on the Jump City Bridge with someone Robin and the others felt to be dangerous… true Red X had proven to be dangerous, he had also proven to be worthy of a second chance. 

She had landed and was about to enter the tower from the roof when a voice stopped her.

"Mind telling me where you were?" It was Robin. Starfire turned and smiled a little embarrassed to have been caught.

"I could not sleep. So I felt like going for a midnight flight." She said not really lying all that much. Star knew how Robin would react to the news she had spent an evening talking with X.

"You had me worried. I walked past your room, and heard Silkie crying… I found you gone… I nearly came out after you."

"I am sorry." Star said feeling worse knowing that he was worried about her.

Robin looked at her, his eyes still filled with worry. She had her hand on her elbow in her typical pose of remorse and sadness.

"Just be careful, ok Star?" He said with a sigh not wanting to make a big deal of him more than likely overreacting. When it came to Starfire and her wellbeing, he did take things a little more personally. "You are important to me… and the team." He said blushing.

"I will. And thank you for the worrying about me." She smiled giving him a sudden hug. "I am sorry. I will tell you the next time I go out."

Satisfied to have her back safely, Robin kept his hand around her waist after the hug. "Well, we better get back to bed, it is rather late." He said as he walked with her back inside the tower.

* * *

The next day the teenage crime fighters were not allowed such a peaceful day as the last one. Some villain had broken into Cyborg's computer mainframe and was causing damage around the tower and in the city streets. 

Robin, Beast Boy, Raven and Starfire went to take care of the city, while Cyborg tried to get the tower back under control.

Electrically charged enemies appeared and caused further troubles for the teens. Since their bodies were comprised of electricity, using the city's power lines above, and under ground, along with other things, the pesky enemies proved to be a challenge.

The team of four faced off against the enemies. But soon found it to be rather difficult and dangerous work.

Robin dodged another lightening bolt that was shot at him, and took a second to regroup in his mind. How exactly was he going to stop an enemy that was pure energy? He wondered.

"Well, they say some people have an electric personality…" Beast Boy was about to continue the joke when he was interrupted with a box flying at his face.

"Sorry, it slipped." Raven said as she made sure the box did not actually hit her teammate, simply shut him up. She needed to think.

"Hey!" Beast Boy pouted but only for a moment, another lightening bolt came rushing towards them. Quickly morphing into a green version of a popular electric mouse, Beast Boy absorbed the energy and tried to fire back.

"Stop it you moron, you are feeding more energy!" Raven shouted seeing the creature they were fighting grow bigger.

"Pika- I mean sorry." He said back to his normal shape. Another bolt singed the ground to their left. "Shocking!" Beast Boy could not help it, but his fun and free attitude changed when he saw the form of his friend fly above theｍ and face the enemy directly.

Starfire, more resistant and stronger was able to take a few shocks before she was seriously hurt. This gave her an advantage over the others… their bodies were not a strong after all. Once he or the others on the team were zapped, it could be the end for them. Knowing this, Star called out for them to fall back. But Robin could not just leave her there alone.

Watching as she fought with her star bolts he noticed that her stronger ones seemed to weaken the conductor keeping the monster's energy centered and in solid form.

Then it hit him- there was something at the center of these monsters- all they had to do was get it out of the current and their energy would fade.

Looking around the tattered store fronts, he noticed exactly what he needed- the one material that could protect him… rubber.

Putting on the gloves, he prayed that this went ok.

"Star!" He called to her and she blasted her current adversary pushing him back. "Star, I need you to use very powerful blasts on them, it seems your energy is at a higher power that theirs. Once you do that I can reach in and grab the device that is holding them in solid form."

"But Robin, isn't that dangerous? You will be hurt."

"Not while I am wearing these." He said holding up his black rubber gloved hands. He had also found a rubber apron of sorts, it looked like he was about to start cleaning fish or something.

"Dude, that definitely is not the latest spring fashion..." Beast Boy chuckled.

"Beast Boy, Raven, if this works, I need you two to do the same." He ordered as he took hold of his staff, covered in rubber as well.

"I am SO not wearing that!" The green boy shook his head not liking the rubber attire.

"You will do it unless you want to be Kentucky Fried Beast Boy." Raven scowled while she pulled her cape around her body getting ready for an attack. Robin looked at them all and waited for confirmation.

"Understood." Everyone nodded understanding their tasks. The duo of Robin and Starfire went to work. To their surprise, Robin's idea worked. Raven put up a protective field around Beast Boy as she fired at the monsters. Her powers were not as effective, but at least they could keep the monsters at bay and give them two or three at a time to the others. Slowly destroying their enemies one at a time, hope once again began to grow.

Robin knew Star was getting tired; it was taking her longer to concentrate and summon a powerful blast. Sadly there were still so many enemies. They needed another plan.

"Robin, I do not know how much more I can…" She said panting a little.

"Hang in there Star…" Robin said panting himself. Before he could say more, a few monsters charged. Starfire and Robin both evaded contact with them, but neither could keep this up for long. Raven and Beast Boy were also suffereing.

As fate would have it, none of them needed to. Out of no where a red X shaped device came flying, keeping the monsters from pouncing on a tired Starfire, who was shielding a panting Robin.

Up on the light post crouched a masked figure, his black cape flying in the wind.

"Miss me?" He said as he pulled another few similar looking devices from his belt.

"What are you doing here?" Robin hissed finally catching his breath.

"Well, I don't want to continue making a habit out of saving you guys, but if I let you die here, who would I have to play with?"

"Cut the crap X, we know you have to be behind this!" Robin yelled walking in front of Starfire, practically ignoring her presence all together.

"Am I?" The other masked boy said pulling a small discus looking device. "Your friend isn't that perceptive cutie. If I was behind these things, would I do this?" X asked looking at Starfire and ignoring Robin to further anger the teen wonder.

Throwing the disc on the ground a large pulse of energy surged from the site of impact. The force caused the titans to shield their eyes, but once the blast was over, the electricity monsters were gone. All that remained were the countless power centers littered on the street.

"If you would have been thinking correctly, you would have figured out you could have easily rewired one of your exploding discs instead of making Starfire work so hard." X said standing up on the light post and putting his hands on his hips. He was enjoying watching Robin seethe with rage.

"We thank you for your assistance." Starfire said glad that they were finished with the monsters on the street. "Perhaps you could…"

"No, we'll finish the rest of them in the tower by ourselves." Robin stopped her from inviting X to join the fight back at the tower.

"Suit yourself. It looks like my work is done here. Until next time kids, see ya cutie." And with that X vanished and Robin fumed.

"How in the hell can he do that without the power belt?" Robin growled. His ex-persona was getting on his nerves. Not just for saving them, but mocking him and then if he witnessed it right, X was flirting with Star…

"I doesn't matter, let's get back to the tower." Raven said interrupting Robin's inner rage time. He nodded and ran back over to the R Cycle. Starfire sighed and walked over to join him, she was very tired and did not know if flying back to the tower would be possible.

Robin waited for her to get on, but his mind was definitely elsewhere. The others followed the pair back to their home, not knowing how well Cyborg was handling the mess there.

* * *

Robin and Cyborg quickly used the information they had gained from the fights and swiftly wiped out the remaining bugs in the tower. 

Cyborg went to work double checking that no damage was done to the tower and reworked the systems that got fried. The tower was operational with the basic necessities in an hour. But some things were still giving the team a few kinks.

Robin was back in his room writing reports and still fuming about X showing up and basically one upping him in front of Starfire.

He hated to be seen as weak in front of her. He knew deep down why he felt this way, but he was not willing to say it just yet. Not when they had jobs to do. Maybe some day they could be more than just teammates and friends… maybe someday he could take her home to meet his father and Alfred… maybe they could… Shaking his head to clear out the day dream, he chastised himself for losing control.

To Robin losing control of any part of himself was the epitome of weak. And he was not weak. He had worked too hard, sacrificed too much to allow himself to be controlled by emotions and trivial teenage hormones.

With a sigh, Robin tried to get back to his report. He had been trying to link Red X with the electrical monsters, but so far nothing really added up. The only thing was that X helping them, again, could just be a trick to get the team thinking he could be trusted. Get their trust and then hit them when they were vulnerable.

"I won't let that happen." He growled slamming his fists on the desk. Standing up he needed a break. Looking at the clock, he blinked and couldn't believe the time. It was late.

Leaving his room, he grabbed his towel and made his way to the shower. No one would be up at this hour, so no wait time on the bathroom. He smiled, they really needed to install private bathrooms; the solitary shower in the living block was just not big enough for five teenagers… especially ones that shed a lot. He growled as he remembered how much finding green hair in the shower annoyed him at times.

After a quick and efficient shower, Robin dried off and wandered down to the main hall. He did not feel like sleeping just yet, maybe a late night movie would calm him down and allow him to sleep. As he was about to turn on the tv, after having flopped down on the couch, when something out the window caught his eye.

A flash of green made him take a second look. The closer he got to the window the further away the object was flying, but not before he could make out a familiar purple outfit and green eyes.

"What is she doing?" He wondered getting a little annoyed that this was the second time she had left the tower at night. Could Starfire be in some sort of trouble? What could she possibility be doing at this time of night?

Thinking things over, he decided that following her to make sure she was safe was the best course of action. Running to his room, he fully dressed back in his uniform before dashing to the garage and taking off towards town.

* * *

Starfire felt a little uneasy about coming out to meet with Red X again. He had asked her last night if she would, and hesitantly she said she would. But deep down, she didn't know if this was such a good idea. 

Robin would be mad… she sighed, more than mad. Robin would definitely not agree with her decision to talk to the very villain that got to him as much as Slade did. She could not understand why Robin was so adamant about distrusting this person. Granted the embarrassment of having his old suit stolen would be a sore spot, but the person beneath that mask was quite similar to himself. Could he not see that they had such similar souls?

Star sighed rubbing her arm in worry as she flew to the park where X had wanted to meet this evening. She felt guilty for leaving the tower without telling Robin, but there would be no way she could convince him to let her go. As much as Robin trusted her, and respected her ability to protect herself, there were times he could act so unlike himself. And always just with her… boys truly were strange creatures, she mused.

"You came."

Star landed near a park bench that was under a light post. Once again perched on the light post, X looked down on her.

"I gave my word I would." She smiled.

"What does mother hen think of this?" Star giggled at this comment remembering Cyborg calling Robin that at the beach. She had picked him up and began looking for eggs, only to have Robin blush and the rest of the team laugh. It took a little explaining to straighten things up for the alien girl.

The strange look from the masked man stopped and she tried to explain. "You are the second to call him a hen… Robin does not know about this meeting… I feel bad for telling of the lie to him yesterday. I have never withheld anything from him before…"

"It doesn't matter. If you would have told him, he would have practically locked you in your room. Not that that is a bad idea." His voice changed tone and Starifre could feel his eyes on her.

"Um.." Starfire did not understand the underlying meaning of X's comment.

"You are beautiful." X said stunning both himself and Starfire.

"Um… thank you." She said blushing and looking away. "Would you… since you have proven that you are nice… why not…join…"

"The Titans? Me? A Titan?" X finished for her. "You have to be joking. I am not crime fighter material you know."

"We have all made mistakes. And we all have learned to embrace the powers we have, no matter what they are. And we have chosen to help others. I believe you too could do…"

"Not going to happen babe." X said cutting her off and turning away from her. "At least not right now. I am having too much fun being free."

"What will you do? Continue to help us? Or will one day I find you as an enemy?" Star asked walking closer to him.

"I would never be your enemy." The masked man suddenly turned back to her and cupped her cheek. Star could feel him looking into his eyes. "There is something about you… it keeps pulling me towards you… I can't explain it. And I can't hide it either."

"Um… I… I should be going now… please." She said backing away from X, not knowing what to do in such a situation. "Will you think about joining the team? I think having the friends would be most enjoyable for you."

"I'll think about it. So, will you come again tomorrow?"

"Why not we partake in the activity of the picnic tomorrow? I shall invite the others, and you can try the glorious beverage that is Mustard."

"Yes to the picnic, no to the others coming along, and mustard? I may not be up on my picnic skills, but the last time I checked that was a condiment, not beverage." He put his hand on his hip and studied the alien girl as she floated a few feet off the ground and waited. "I'll see you tomorrow, it's a date."

* * *

Star's head was a buzz with confusion and worry. Red X seemed to be a good person. He did not want to be her enemy, but he was still not willing to spend time with the rest of the Titans. And now, his more open feelings towards her were utterly confusing. 

She liked the person under the mask. She could not deny that. There was something about him that redeemed him from the evils he had committed when he first stole the suit. It was, for the use of no easier words, like he was another Robin. He was mysterious at times, solitary to a large degree, and a kind soul. The biggest difference was how X interacted with her… he was more open to his emotions than Hot-And-Cold Robin.

There were times Starfire was sure Robin felt something for her above just friends… even above Best Friends… but he would hardly act on it. At times he was affectionate. The tone of his voice he used when explaining random Earth things to her, the way he worried about her constantly, and wanted her to be happy. Then there were times like the beach. He wanted nothing to do with her, and other times he ignored her completely… that had happened today when X had appeared she remembered.

She did not like that side of Robin. Star was sure that the feelings within her were what people on Earth called Love. She was sure she loved Robin. But there was only so far one could go when the other person was convinced that love and dating held no priority in the day. Always villains, reports, and training…

Starfire sighed as she landed on the roof of the tower and looked back towards the park. She was confused. As much as she loved Robin, X had done something that Robin could not… he had asked her on a date… he had said she was beautiful without mumbling afterwards and running away.

Rubbing her arms, she felt a shiver run up her skin.

"Couldn't sleep, again?" An angry and accusatory voice sounded from behind her. Starfire froze. Squeaking a little, she turned and found a not happy looking Robin. His arms were crossed and he stood with more weight held on one leg, his other foot tapped waiting for an answer. His eyes, even masked, told of unbridled anger.

* * *

_A/N: And we have a pissed off Robin on our hands once again! OH NO!_

_To those who think X is a bit out of character, there is a reason for it... and all shall be explained later. For now, enjoy the drama._

_Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming and you get yourselves a brand new chapter!_


	4. Confrontation

_Chapter 4 Confrontation_

_A/n: Well what can I say? First thanks to the reviewers. You are the reason I post at all. Second, it kind of makes me sad to see so few. Third, sigh._

_Anyway. I got the next chapter up. I might have to do some drastic things like leave HUGE cliffhangers to get you all to click that little button after reading... or kill off characters... I just might have to play around with that..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Couldn't sleep, again?" An angry and accusatory voice sounded from behind her. Starfire froze. Squeaking a little, she turned and found a not happy looking Robin. His arms were crossed and he stood with more weight held on one leg, his other foot tapped waiting for an answer. His eyes, even masked, told of unbridled anger. 

"I…"

"Don't lie to me Starfire. I know where you went." Robin cut her off before she could tell him the truth. She could not handle lying to him.

"Robin… how?"

"I saw you leaving again. I was worried about you, and then where do I find you? With HIM!" Robin's anger seemed to only grow. She had only seen him like this once before… when he could see Slade and the others could not. Starfire backed away from him, not wanting him to grab her like that again.

"He is a good person inside." She said feeling that she had to defend X and herself. "If you would just listen…"

"No! He's a criminal Starfire! He chooses again and again to steal and break laws. And I won't have you comparing him to anyone on my team! There is a difference!"

"But Robin, he is…"

"He's what?" Robin shouted.

"He's nice to me." Starfire said her eyes glowing green, no longer going to passively take Robin's anger.

By this time the others had been awoken from their peaceful sleep with the shouting on the roof. A half asleep Beast Boy dressed in a strange night cap, a wide awake and alert Cyborg, and an exceptionally gloomy looking Raven peeked their heads out the door leading to the roof.

No one could have ever imagined Robin to be yelling at Starfire, and the usually kind girl just as angry.

"He's nice to you? So what? He is just using you! He wants the belt back, and he is using you to get to it! And you're falling for it! Open your eyes Star!" Robin said taking a step towards her.

That comment made Starfire's heart hurt.

"Am I not attractive enough to have males following me without the negative motives? I often get the hitting on, even from villains countless times… am I not worthy of a meaningful relationship? Can I not be free to… date?" She questioned looking at him as if she was about to cry.

"Not with him you can't!" Robin said making to grab her arm, but Starfire quickly evaded him and flew into the sky. Cyborg, always the big brother quickly placed himself in between Robin and the girl in the air.

"Hey now." Cyborg said putting his hand on Robin's shoulder. "You don't talk to her like that."

"Starfire, you get back here! I forbid you from seeing him! He's evil." Robin struggled to slip past Cyborg, but with the help of a huge green bear, Robin stopped.

Starfire looked from Robin to the other Titans, who were also shocked to see this side of their leader. They could not believe how insanely jealous Robin was getting, and almost violent towards her.

Wiping away a tear from her face, Starfire turned and flew away into the night's sky.

"Starfire!" Robin screamed, he turned and was about to run down the stairs to get his R Cycle to go and bring her back, when the two other boys grabbed him and stopped him.

"She…" He tried to think of something to say to the angry faces of his teammates.

"Shut up." Raven said as she took off into the sky after Starfire, leaving the boys to deal with Robin.

"Dude that was SO not cool. You're turning all Jackel and Hyde on us again." Beast Boy commented holding down a still fuming Robin.

* * *

Raven sped up and used her mind to locate the sad and confused alien girl. Finding her near the Ferris Wheel of the carnival, where she had shared such a lovely time with Robin, Raven landed next to the other girl. 

"Starfire." She called looking at Star. Her legs were pulled tightly to her chest, and her head was resting on her knees looking out towards the bay which was dark except for a few blinking lights from ships and beckons.

"You want to talk about it?" Raven asked willing to talk to the distressed girl. Raven could sense deep pain, and utter confusion bubbling inside the usually happy Starfire.

"I do not understand." Starfire said sniffling, trying to hold back the tears.

"If we talk, maybe we can figure something out…" Raven put her hand on Star's shoulder, "Let's start from the beginning."

"I have gone to talk with Red X." Starfire sighed.

"I figured it had something to do with him..." Raven looked at the girl's face. There was more to this situation and she waited for Star to continue.

"He first came to the tower last night. I followed him because I wanted to allow him to say what he wanted to say… he did save me after all. I also wanted to thank him, and try to get him to join the Titans."

"And Robin knew?"

"No, yesterday after our talk, X asked me to come again. Robin noticed I was absent last night. But he did not know I was talking with X… and tonight, I think he followed me…"

"So, what did you talk about with X?"

"He is a good soul, no matter what he has done. He has not done anything like killing, just stealing… something that some of us have done… I have done worse myself… when I first came to Earth, I was very destructive."

"That is a little different…" Raven began but stopped.

"We were all given second chances… even Robin is not without the spots."

"Blemishes." Raven corrected her. "Sins." She added seeing the confused look on Star's face. "Nevermind."

"Yes, we all have a past. But we are able to work together and make a better present and future. But X has not been given the seconds of chances."

Raven nodded, understanding why Starfire did what she did.

"So, what made him blow the top this time?" She asked thinking back to what Robin blew up about.

"Robin thinks that there is no hope for X. That because he stole Robin's suit, he will never be redeemable. That and the way X only helps me, talks to me, and does the hitting on to me."

"He hit on you?"

"I believe the correct words would be asked me out." Starfire said looking up. "He is Robin, but not… he has a similar soul deep down. They are very similar in their strength, courage, and daring… they are both skillful at fighting and yet they can both be kind… But X is not ashamed to openly show his feelings for me… and that makes me most confused." Starfire sighed looking up at the sky. "X is willing to show me himself. In just two conversations I feel I know him very well… this is something that Robin is unwilling to do…"

Raven did not know what to say. She understood Robin's hesitance to welcome in X, but she also saw how Starfire wanted to give the man a chance to be good. It was Starfire's nature after all to extend friendship to just about anyone. But the issue of emotions and feelings... was Starfire in love with Robin?

"Do you love Robin?" Raven asked watching Star closely.

"I believe so. I have felt something above friendship since we first met… I have experienced many joyous moments with him… and yet… I do not believe he shares in the feelings with me…"

"And what about X?"

"It is not the same as the feelings I share for Robin. I love Robin, but X is different. I have strong feelings, but I am unsure if it is for him, or for the part of him that reminds me of Robin. But I believe in time, I could feel strongly for him as well… and this troubles my heart greatly."

"Don't worry about it Star. We'll figure all this out. Now, it is late. Let's go home." Raven said standing up. She was about to fly off, when Starfire made no move to follow.

"I cannot." Star said sadly. "I do not wish to see Robin when he is this angry. I was… afraid of him. And that saddens me more than fighting with him and his harsh words towards me ever could. I will do the thinking, and return to the tower in the morning." She gave a fake smile to her friend.

"Are you sure?"

"I am." Star nodded and waved to her friend. "I will be fine."

* * *

The three boys had returned to the main room, Beast Boy in the kitchen making an early, early morning snack while Robin and Cyborg had a staring contest. Granted Robin would win because no one knew when he blinked, but anyway the boys were just sitting in silence. 

"So you going to tell us what the hell you were yelling at Starfire about?" Cyborg said getting sick of just sitting there with a pouting Robin.

"None of your business." Robin muttered and crossed his arms tighter.

"When IT causes one of our teammates to fly off crying, it DOES become MY business." Cyborg said pointing a robotic finger at Robin.

"You were kind of hard on her…" Beast Boy said sitting next to Cyborg with a plate of tofu something or other as a snack. "I thought you only yelled at me like that."

"I will yell at anyone who messes up."

"So how does Star mess up that bad where you insult her, make her cry and get violent?"

"I wasn't violent." Robin shot back.

"Dude, we saw. You were going to grab her and bring her inside. That is about as violent as I have ever seen you with her." Cyborg said with a serious face on. He was trying to keep himself from throttling the masked boy before him.

"She's been lying to me."

"How?" Beast Boy asked not believing Star was even capable of lying.

"She has been seeing Red X for the last two nights. He is using her to get back the belt we got off of him the last time we fought." Robin said still angry that they were making him explain himself.

"Have you ever thought she was just being Starfire? You know how she likes to be friends with everyone. And she did say he saved her and then helped you with those electric monsters… maybe he could be turning good." Cyborg said still glaring at Robin.

"It's not going to happen." Robin growled. He hated how it seemed everyone was taking Star's side. Could they not see how dangerous X was?

"That still does not make it ok to do that to Starfire." Beast Boy said not knowing what he felt on the topic of a good guy X.

"What she did was NOT ok!" Robin yelled standing up having enough of this talking. "He is going to use her against us, and she cannot see it!"

"Maybe she cannot see it because it will not happen." Raven said entering the room and using her powers to stop Robin from leaving the room. "Jealousy does not suit you."

"Jealous?" Robin scoffed. "What do I have to be jealous of?"

"Starfire said it herself, that Red X is not afraid to open up with her like you are. You are afraid that he will take her from you the way he took your suit. You have possession issues." Raven said sitting down on the couch.

"Where's Star?" Cyborg asked forgetting about Robin.

"She does not want to return tonight. She said she would do some thinking and return in the morning. Starfire is very confused at the moment." Raven said coolly.

"And you let her stay out by herself?" Beast Boy asked standing on the couch and flailing his arms in disapproval.

"It was her choice. She has to work out some issues first… and she said she… well what does it matter."

"What? She said what?" Robin asked forgetting he was supposed to be mad at her; he could not help but worry about her.

"She is afraid of you at the moment. This is the second time you have become pretty hostile towards her… she does not understand jealously fully when it comes to other people showing it. So she cannot tell that you care for her a great deal and you acted like this partly because you have a problem with her getting close to other males."

"You've got to be kidding!" Robin said fighting against Raven's hold on him.

"Why can't you just come out and tell her you've had a crush on her since the first time you met?" Cyborg asked.

"I just can't…" Robin sighed feeling exhausted and some what remorseful. His friends knew him too well. There was a good part of him that had been angry that she was with him, but not because he was a potential enemy… but because he was a guy.

"Well, you better get over it fast, unless you want her to seriously think about staying away for good." Raven said and the team mates continued their little intervention of sorts for Robin.

* * *

_A/N:_

_I like candy. _

_Reviews are candy (that will not affect the size of my butt!)!_

_GIVE ME CANDY!_


	5. Confessions

Chapter ５ Confessions

_A/n: WOW! The reviews for that chapter went way up! Kate is a happy Kate… so I assume you like the drama… I do._

_Anyway, Kate is a busy Kate. My nice weekend was spent watching the new Evangelion movie like three times. Such a loser, I know…but when in Japan, ya gots ta take advantage of these movie releases! SOOOOO PURDY!_

_Well, while I am still on the review sugar high, and Evangelion overload, I will shut up and get on with this story! _

* * *

Starfire had continued to fly around the city after Raven had left her. She was happy that her friend had talked with her, but nothing was resolved and Starfire still felt lost inside. 

Setting down in the same park where X and she had talked but a mere hour or so ago, she sighed.

"Back so soon?" X's voice called to her and he appeared off to her left.

"X?"

"At your service cutie." He said walking closer to her. "You are early for our date." X was a little taken back when she did not smile like she would usually do when he said something like that. Looking at her closely from behind his mask, he noticed something different… something wrong about her.

"What's wrong?" He asked picking up on the deep sadness. "You are too beautiful to frown." He added trying to get her to smile. It did not work. Taking her hand, he took her to the park bench and they sat down.

"Well, I can assume that the kid followed you, and then confronted you when you arrived home."

"Robin was very mad at me."

"I am sorry. I am causing you problems with your friends. Forget about the date and meeting with me. I understand." X said sounding a little sad.

"Are you becoming the friends with me to use me to get your belt back?" She asked looking at his face, hidden by the mask.

"He would think that… and to a point he has every right to think that… but I don't need his belt anymore. I made my own." X said pointing to a slightly different belt around his waist.

"If you are truly telling me the truth, may… may I see your face then?" Star asked knowing how precious the secret identity was.

"You want to see my face?"

"Must all the boys in my life whom I share the feeling for have the secret identity? Why cannot I see the real you? Am I not trustworthy, good enough to know?"

"That kid and I are a lot alike… but Starifre, there is one big difference you do not understand yet… I will never be a Titan. The whole hero thing kind of cramps my style. I need to be free to do as I please."

"I see." She said looking away. "Then we really are enemies."

"Not necessarily." X said as he pulled the white skull part of his mask off, and rolled up the bottom of the back cloth mask to expose his lips.

Star froze when X leaned in and moved to kiss her. However, his lips did not find hers. She instead turned her head and merely got a kiss on the cheek.

X backed away a little shocked that she had not allowed him to kiss her.

"I suppose I could play the hero… for you." X said wanting to kiss her, but knowing she would not.

"Being a hero must be something you want to do because it is the right thing." Star said standing up and taking a step away from him. Her arms went around herself trying to drive off the cold she felt.

"Pity. That kid won't have the balls to have a little fun; it looked like I was the only one that could give you what you wanted." X said standing and walking towards her.

Starfire turned her head to study the man behind her and then her gaze went to the sky.

"How can you give something which even I do not know…? I treasure our friendship, and I do treasure Robin's… maybe it would be better to just return to Tamaran. At least there I am not confused with the Earth Boy's inability to follow emotions and trust others. Tamarian males are quite clear on their intentions with a chosen female. They hide no secrets from them or their friends."

"I am sorry you feel that way." X said putting his hand on her shoulder. "It appears that even if I was willing to love you, it is not me who you want to love you. That kid is very lucky to have you, even if he wants to deny that he feels the same. He does you know."

"How can you be sure?" Starfire questioned.

"I have my ways of knowing. Just… give him time to works things out. And remember I will always be there to protect you… now… you should be getting back to that eyesore of a tower you call home. Your friends are worried about you… he is worried about you."

"What about you?" She asked as he took a step back.

"Forget about me Princess." He merely said and disappeared leaving behind only the white skull mask on the bench.

* * *

Starfire quietly flew towards the tower as the sun began to rise. She was still confused, but what X had told her gave her hope. 

Returning to her room, she found an unused bed, and no sign of Silkie. Trying not to panic, she turned to run and look for her pet, when she stopped suddenly finding the doorway was occupied.

"He found his way into my room." Robin said looking remorseful.

"Robin…" Star inhaled a deep breath.

"Star, I'm sorry." The words held so much raw emotion that Starfire did not know what to say. "I was such a jerk… and you were just being you… the kind Starfire that I cherish so much."

"Robin… I…"

"Let me finish, please?" He asked taking a step into her room and setting Silkie down on the floor. The worm crawled over to Star and began to happily cry as she picked him up.

"The rest of the team really ripped into me last night after you left, and I came to my senses. I may not like you becoming friends with Red X, but I do understand you wanting to give him a second chance and all… and I want you to know… I never meant to hurt you… I don't ever want you to be afraid of me… I get so caught up with Slade and X, that I go crazy with anger… and this time jealously." He stopped and took another step closer to her, taking her hand in his own and looking into her eyes.

"I am sorry Starfire. I hope you can forgive me."

Starfire dropped Silkie and went straight into Robin's arms, hugging him tightly.

"I am sorry too. I should have told you where I was going…"

"No, it is ok. I should trust you more. I am sorry. I will work on that, I really will. So, if you want to be friends with X, I guess I could get use to it."

"You don't have to worry about him. He has told me his true intentions, and he will not become a Titan. He wishes to be free, but promised to not break any big laws."

"So… do you have any plans for today?" Robin asked pulling out of the embrace and looking quite nervous.

"No… not after practice and patrol is over." She replied.

"Well, um… practice was um… canceled and patrol is going to be covered by Raven and Beast Boy today… so would you like to um… go on a date with me?"

* * *

She had been shocked when Robin had asked her out. The night before they had their biggest fight and now she was combing her hair happily wondering where Robin would take her. 

It amazed her that he gave up reports, patrolling and practice to spend a few hours with her that afternoon.

She was no longer tired, even with only a few short naps in the morning. She could not contain her joy.

A knock on the door caused her to squeal with happiness and she floated over to the door.

Opening the door she expected to see a masked Robin standing there. Instead she found a boy with the most glorious blue eyes staring at her smiling.

"Um… I am here for my date." The boy said smiling at how shocked she was. Taking her in made his hands sweat more. Instead of the purple skirt, top and boot outfit, Starfire was wearing a nice white sundress with purple bows around the waist and on her shoulders holding the dress up.

"Robin?" She asked being forced to ground her feet for fear she would lose control of her powers.

"For today, and only for you, it's Richard." He smiled handing her some flowers. He smiled remembering how she had mentioned that being the girlfriend meant she would get a floral arrangement… he hoped she liked roses.

* * *

_A/n: SQUEE!_

_Now before you kill me for having Robin reveal himself, wait for the next chapter for him to explain… I mean the boy did say he was going to work on the trust thing… what better way?_

_So, is X out of the running or simply waiting for Robin to mess up again… cause you know he will, right?_

_I think I might need to go to the dentist after all that candy… but who needs teeth anyway? Keep the candy coming!_


	6. Date Interrupted

_Chapter 6 _

_A/n: Well, where have all the reviewers gone? I thought making people wait a few more days would get a few more… but I guess not. And it was a fluff moment! If fluff won't get people to review… well then, I guess it leaves me no choice but to kill someone off._

_Let's see who dies! Yeah!_

_Thank you to those who did take the time to review. You are the reason I am posting… even after a bruised ego… the show must go on, or something._

* * *

Star took the roses, but could not stop looking at his eyes. 

"But why?" She asked as she let him enter her room. She looked away from his unmasked face and regular civilian clothing only to place the flowers in a vase sitting empty on her dresser.

"I have thought about this a lot lately… and it's not just because of the whole X thing now… I have wanted to share this with you for a long time. Now just seemed like a good time. I trust you Starfire. I trust you with my life, with my secret identity… with my heart."

"Rob… Richard!" She corrected herself and threw her arms around him once more. Robin sighed with relief. It was a big step for him to go anywhere unmasked. But in some ways if felt really good. He was free of the Robin persona for the moment. Well not free, he would never be free… but maybe it would show her he was trying. Trying to be just a boy for her… for a little time at least.

"But, why the revealing of the secret? Why now?" She asked looking confused. Robin took her hand and summoned his courage.

"I think the thought of losing you was just too much. I watched my mentor mess up left and right with women; he lost many good ones that really did love him because he was afraid to trust. And I think it really got to him after a while… always alone… I won't make that mistake… I think that… I love you Star."

"And I too share in the feelings for you Richard… I have for so long!" She smiled and spun around, pulling him into the air with her.

The two laughed and after the spinning ended, Starfire gently landed them back on the ground, and their foreheads rested together.

Starfire loved how his blue eyes twinkled. And Robin was mesmerized once again with the lively green orbs she possessed. They were by far his favorite feature on her; they surpassed her slender and perfect body, her luxurious locks, and infectious smile…

"Can I… kiss you?" He asked unsure of how to really broach the topic. Their first kiss had been one with a different purpose, one where he had been unprepared and too shocked to respond.

She didn't respond, instead she closed her eyes and moved closer. He took that as a 'yes' and brushed his lips against hers.

At first his lips were very chaste. The contact, as it continued grew more intense, until he slid his tongue across her lips. Pulling back, he smiled seeing her look so happy.

"I made a picnic basket; if you want to go and eat near the beach… we can…"

"Make the castles of sand? And perhaps a splash war too?" She asked all excited.

"Sure, what ever you want." He smiled as he took her hand.

Before they left the tower, Robin allowed Star to place his Robin mask back in its rightful spot. Starfire was sad to not be able to see his blue eyes, but she understood why he put it back on. He looked a bit sad as well, but he had still shared so much of himself with her.

"Thank you for showing me your face… Your eyes are most beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as yours are…" He smiled as he patted the back of the R Cycle and she jumped on and wrapped her arms around his waist.

* * *

The hum of the engine and the wind rushing past her face sent a thrill through her body when coupled with the warmth of his back pressed closely to her. 

The feeling of the cycle was much like flying and she enjoyed it immensely. It was rare that she rode like this with him or in the T Car unless they were not on Titan business. It was nice to let someone else take her places.

Robin stopped at the beach and Star reluctantly let go a brief second or two after the cycle was turned off. Robin didn't seem to mind either.

Walking to the beach, they set out the food and Starfire grabbed a shovel and bucket. Her puppy dog eyes were rewarded this time with a smile and a nod. The two walked down to the water's edge and, without getting too wet began to construct a castle in the sand.

Robin smiled as he watched her work with a stick to make some detailed work here and there. Soon they had a good sized castle and even a small replica of Titan's Tower.

Smiling and laughing was not in short supply afterwards as they ate and watched the waves crash into their works.

Things were seemingly perfect. Starfire understood why there was not a great deal of kisses or anything other than smiles. Robin was still the hero first and while in public there could not be any great display. He had told her his worries about others using their relationship against them, but Star had reminded him of something he had told her some time ago. When they were stranded on that alien planet, he had said that as long as they were together, everything would be alright.

To this Robin smiled and squeezed her hand. He was about to tell her something when the Titan's communicator went off.

"Robin, sorry to interrupt ya, but we have a situation here." Cyborg's voice said on the other end.

"We're on our way. Meet you at the disturbance area, but be careful." Closing his communicator, he looked up at Starfire with apologetic eyes.

"We should go." Starfire smiled understanding that the city needed them. "We can continue later, yes?" She asked as she stood and brushed off all the sand.

"Sure." Robin smiled and they both ran to the R Cycle.

* * *

"Report!" Robin shouted as they team assembled. 

"Look, before I tell you this, I need you to promise me you won't go psycho on us."　Cyborg looked to the rest of the team and sighed. Robin looked at the mechanical teen with an odd expression, but nodded. "We've got a good tip off that Slade might be back." Cyborg said looking at Robin, knowing that the boy was not liking the news.

"Slade…." Robin growled in anger, but then calmed as Starfire placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Man this guy is like glue!" Beast Boy said slamming his fist into his other hand. "He…."

"Don't." Raven stopped the boy from finishing his little quip. The attempt to bring some humor, bad humor, into the situation was silenced when Robin let out a growl.

Everyone looked at Robin, who was obviously disturbed at the mention of Slade being back from the dead. Starfire walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We will stop him for good this time." Star said confident in their abilities. "But we must work together…"

"Starfire's right." Raven said looking at Robin.

"Ok, let's get him!" Robin said nodding. Working alone was not working, so maybe more of a team effort would be a better strategy. He hated knowing he was not enough to out power this particular criminal, but to put him away for good… sacrifices in pride had to be made…

"Titans GO!"

* * *

_A/n: Well no deaths yet, but you never know what will happen in a fight… and with Slade it appears. And where did X go? It seems he has given up… or is he waiting to swoop in and save your alien cutie once again? Maybe this time he will take Robin's lead and unmask himself… Will Star find happiness with Robin, or will things fall apart before the couple is much of a couple?_

_Review!_


	7. Destiny

_Chapter 7_

_A/n: So who is going to be voted off the island, so to speak? You will find out in this chapter. Will Robin kick the big one and this fic becomes a StarX pairing, or does X finally meet his match leaving the fic for a fluff filled Robstar… or am I truly evil and poor Starfire is taken from both leaving this turn into a very strange, very … Yaoi fic?_

_It's not my fault if something bad happens._

* * *

Again the team found themselves in a dark place. The place was perfect for Slade… there was a great mass of computers set up, and sparks flew from a mass of large machines that were making something high tech. 

Splitting into two groups, and after sternly reminding Beast Boy to not touch anything, the Titans stealth-fully crept further into the heart of the building.

Robin and Starfire made their way to the massive machines. Looking at it with deep fascination and fright knowing that what ever it was, it was evil, Robin assessed his options. Slade was capable of creating some really evil things; the two looked around for a way to shut it off without making a lot of noise. They did not want to announce their presence just yet, especially with the others checking out the surrounding areas.

* * *

Getting up close to the creepy looking machines, Robin planted a few bombs around a critical area and was about to back away when a familiar uniform caught his eye.

Looking closer, he noticed several white masks sitting in a pile. Picking up one of the masks, confusion spread on his face. Looking around at the machinery, and the products being worked on, it all made sense. Slade was making Red Xs. His eyes went wide knew that the machines must be making robot replicas of him.

Starfire, he noticed saw the same thing. Both teens knew what that could mean if Slade was successful in producing foes as skillful as whoever was in the original Red X suit, the Titans would be in for a lot of trouble. They had to stop this.

With a nod, the two finished setting the explosives around the main control center and near the other critical parts. They were about to retreat to a safe location and detonate the bombs when a menacing laugh rang in the empty and darkened areas behind them.

"So the original has returned. Sorry my ex-apprentice, I do not need you any more."

"Slade! You made clones of me to do your evil work!" Robin was mad.

"Don't give yourself so much credit. I merely used some of your measurements, and maybe a few of your genes here and there to make the robots more… personal."

"You are truly an evil man." Starfire said floating up into the air. She knew that if she kept the man talking, they could figure out where he was hiding. Robin nodded seeing her idea and allowed her to interact with the voice, so he could better focus on its location.

"You know, I think I should have used you as a prototype. The more I think about it, your abilities would have been so much more ideal." Slade chuckled knowing how Robin would feel about the thought of him using Starfire for evil.

"It would never happen." Star snarled, her eyes going green. Tossing a few star bolts in the direction of the voice, Robin saw Slade as his shadow ducked the attack. Robin saw his chance and launched his own attack at his worst enemy. This would end today. Slade was going to go down, or he would die trying.

"Temper, temper children." Slade laughed as he evaded even Robin's attacks. "Replicating the star energy would have been most difficult. I think the new series of Red X's will be quite well equipped. Even with out the original suit and belt."

"You will lose today Slade." Robin cried as he began hand to hand with the man, who still had a damaged mask. "And I will see to it I bring you in personally."

Starfire took this time to send several more bolts and eye beams into the machine, triggering Robin's bombs and causing a great explosion. All three were sent flying, Starfire, expecting the explosion braced herself and flew with the force towards Slade. She slammed him against the far wall, causing him to groan in pain.

Robin was there to help her in no time. The others heard the explosion and were ready to fight with the rest of their team in seconds.

"Dude, the party started with out us!" Beast Boy cried out as he and the others climbed into the torn apart room.

"Boyah! Let's kick some butt!"

The titans cornered the masked villain, who was beaten up pretty badly from the barrage of the explosion, Starfire's merciless assault and then Robin's as well. Not to mention the masked villain did not look to be in his normal peak condition due to the last encounter where everyone thought he had died.

"Your machines are destroyed." Robin smirked enjoying the feeling of the upper hand with this villain. "Your army of Red X's will never happen now."

"Yeah! Take that!" Cyborg smirked enjoying seeing the villain squirm there for a time.

"But do you think those were the first ones? Silly boy, there are more! ATTACK!" Slade roared and out of no where several figures swooped down and pounced on the Titans.

"Dude! It's like a Red X invasion!" Beast Boy sounded a little concerned as they each fought their own Red X attackers. "I did not sign up for this!"

The titans seemed to be struggling to fend off the horde of X replicas. The mechanical clones were definitely well built.

"If you would shut up and fight, things would be better." Raven snarled as she enveloped several of the enemies in her powers and slammed them to the wall. Her eyes went wide seeing that over half of them simply got up and attacked once again.

"We need a plan here!" Cyborg said blasting a few that came at him. One managed to get a pretty good hit on the mechanical teen, and sent him flying only to be caught by Starfire. Her eyes zapped at several approaching robots until Cyborg was back on his feet.

"Thanks little lady; no time to talk." And he was back into the fray.

Robin snarled as he fought against several of the replicas trying to get closer to the laughing mad man. Using his bow staff, he swung around and landed kick after power kick to the heads of his attackers.

"I made several especially for each of you." Slade smiled as Titans had their hands full at the moment. It seemed that the energy levels were well matched between the Titans and the X army.

Starfire swung at the Rex X that approached her from behind. She was fighting with her all, but the clone did not seem to have the same energy and determination. Instead it was merely dodging her attacks. Feeling something familiar about him, Starfire realized who it after he had pinned her to the ground.

"You looked nice in that dress. Would you have worn it for me as well?"

"X… it is… you." Her eyes went wide with surprise. Starfire was a little confused as to why the masked teen did not let her up; she looked up at his masked face.

"Thought I could sneak in and help break up this little party." He said. "Pretend to throw me and then we can attack that loser together. We can stop him today."

Starfire nodded and pulled her arms and legs in towards her body before straightening them, making it look like that force threw off her attacker. She was off the floor and in the sky with a roar, Red X flying through the air with a little help from her momentum. Both bodies flew towards a single target.

Before Slade could react, Starfire charged him. Close behind her was Red X. The two relentlessly attacked the evil man, causing him to fall back a few times from several well timed hits.

"You will not succeed!" Star said again fighting with her all. Soon Robin joined them, having taken care of his clones with great determination seeing Starfire and X attacking Slade.

"Never thought we would be fighting on the same side again kid." X chuckled as they both threw several bird-arangs at their common enemy.

"We can discuss things later. Let's finish this guy off first, and then we can have small talk." Robin grunted as he extended his bow staff again and propelled himself into a nice kick to Slade's chest.

"Ah, my two former apprentices are teaming up. I would have never thought to see this day." Slade smiled even though he was getting beaten rather well. He still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"You know you both were defective." His voice was cold.

To this both masked warriors scoffed and did not let up on the attacks. Starfire also stayed with them and the three seemed to work together perfectly. It truly felt as if she was fighting with two Robins.

While he was in between hits, Slade tapped a button on his arm band and a high pitched buzzing sound began to intensify and fill the room.

"Look out!" X yelled. The electricity rushed out of Slade's hands and towards the bewildered Starfire. Looking at Slade, Robin recognized the devices from the other day. The electricity monsters were his creations; Robin snarled and rushed in again.

While Robin flew backwards, his hits all blocked and his body nearly shocked, Starfire moved in to continue the attack not afraid of the shocks.

The buzzing continued to increase in volume and sparks shot out of the gloves even without command. Slade was not one for having powers like this, himself, but many of them assumed that nearly being beaten for good could and would change a person. If Slade was still a person.

Robin shook off the throw, his head hurting from getting too close to the electrical gloves. He was about to get back up when terror froze him in place.

Several of the clones that had been fighting with the others jumped on the alien girl and held her as Slade approached with his gloves.

"Now to take you out, one by one if need be!" Slade snarled sick of losing to these freak teenagers. "Say good bye pretty, you are the first to go because you just had to destroy my machine."

"Star!" The others cried as they tried to get there in time, Robin knelt, still in shock.

Starfire clenched her eyes shut and thrashed wildly. She could feel the energy surging in front of her, but for some reason, it did not hurt as she expected it to… opening her eyes to see what was happening, she gasped.

Her green eyes and mouth went open in shock as the black form of X convulsed in front of her. The electricity was so great that the protective suit Robin had created melted, exposing the metal circuits below.

Starfire was not even concerned with the non-human part of X, but the fact that he had taken a hit that was meant for her caused tears to spring from her eyes. Robin snapped out his moment of stupor when Starfire cried out in sadness and pain.

She radiated green energy now and made quick work of the X's holding her down. Blasting Slade with the most power she could, she dropped to the ground exhausted with the massive drain of power.

Robin and the others were dumbfounded by the massive assault that came from the alien girl. Every time she did that- when someone was truly in trouble or injured- she could pull on even more power from inside. It scared Robin at times how powerful she was… he was nothing compared to her.

Taking a look from a crying Starfire, he saw Slade slowly try to get to his feet. This was not going to be the day Slade got away again. After all this, he was going down! He would spend the rest of his life behind bars!

With the help of Raven, Robin secured the bad guy and silently walked over to Starfire's side.

Cradling the head of X, as his body sizzled and sparked from the blast, tears fell from her eyes. Looking up to Cyborg, the best mechanical doctor they had, she silently asked for his help in repairing the fallen boy.

"He's too far fried. There's nothing left of his internal processors to salvage." Cyborg said putting his hand on her shaking shoulder. The mechanical boy had quickly assessed X's body, still shocked that their once enemy was really a cyborg hybrid.

"He saved me…" She sniffed letting the tears drop, not caring if they caused more sparks to come off the boy when they fell onto singed metal.

"Don't cry…. Beautiful…" The voice of X shocked them all. He had sustained so much damage that his circuits should not have been functioning. "I never did like to see you with a frown on that cute face."

"X? You are the ok?" She asked allowing his hand to reach up and touch her face, but he stopped seeing that his hands were torn and battered. They would most likely scratch her soft skin. "You should not have done that… you could have been killed."

"Can't kill what is not alive… besides, I had no choice…"

"I do not understand your words…"

"I am his clone after all… a cyborg hybrid created in a lab. I was the first, the test prototype. Slade got too much of the real thing in me… that is why I took off and didn't follow him… too many emotions swirling inside… I may be a clone and a robot, but I had a real heart, of sorts."

"Yes, and you still do." Star said as her tears were brushed away with his thumb, the only finger that was not missing or badly damaged. She didn't care if his mangled metal fingers scratched her skin; she pulled his hand to her cheek.

"Sorry cutie. Not anymore."

"But… I do not understand. You are still functioning now… perhaps…"

"Let it go. I've had a good run. My circuits are failing, and I my electronic nerves are too badly fried…Besides you have the real thing now… right kid?" X moved his still masked face towards Robin. He got a nod from the other masked man. Robin moved closer, kneeling behind Starfire, silently giving her strength. "And he's not going to run away from you anymore."

Robin nodded touching the shoulder of his once enemy, and ex-persona.

"I'll take care of her." Robin said to the now silent clone. "You don't have to worry about her anymore."

Starfire did not hear Robin, nor did she hear the sirens of the police as they arrived on the scene. The police took the most wanted villain, who was still badly injured from Starfire's final blast, into a secured vehicle. None of the Titans paid much mind to that, as their concern and attention was on their friend and the loss she was suffering.

"Starfire?" Robin's voice finally registered in her mind. She did not know how long she sat there with X in her arms.

Looking up with eyes that were red, she looked up to the voice with a sad expression on her face.

"It's time to go home Star…"

"Robin… he saved me again…" Looking into her eyes, he could tell she was about to begin crying again. And he didn't know how much more crying he could handle from her. It broke his heart to see her cry.

"I know… he was a good person after all…" Her face light up a bit at those words.

"I am sorry, I did not believe you." He said kneeling once again by her side and hugging her from behind. "Either of you." He added looking at the fallen warrior.

"You going to be ok Star?" Beast Boy timidly asked morphing into the form of a cute little kitten. He rubbed against her leg trying to gauge how she felt at the moment.

"He was a real good guy deep down, wasn't he?" Cyborg said standing next to Raven, who was also there by Starfire's side.

"He will remain a good guy in my heart, no matter what." She smiled. "Thank you friends… but I really wish to return to our home."

"Anything you want Star, anything you want." Robin said helping her to her feet. Wrapping his arm around her still slumped shoulders, Robin led her away from the body of X.

* * *

_A/n:_

_-sniffle- poor X... I really do like his character. He is awesome! I love how he always gets under Robin's skin..._

_Anyway, so the story is about to end. _

_Let's keep the reviews going so I can bring back some fluff._

_Also, if the reviews are good, I will be posting another (longer, more drama filled) Robstar fic soon!_


	8. Sorrow topped with Happiness

Chapter 8 Sorrow topped with Happiness

_Well, let's finish off this fic with a ending that hopefully won't give you too many cavities._

_Speaking of cavities... I think I might have just thought of another fic for our lovely couple. Depending on the response from this fic, I will begin posting it soon. _

_But that does not matter right now- all that matters is that Chapter 8 is here!_

* * *

For the next day, Starfire stayed in her room for most of the time. The tone in the tower also seemed to change without her smile there all the time. 

After supper which the usual fight of tofu verus meat hardly made an appearance, Robin decided it was time to personally check in on her.

Grabbing a few of her favorite snacks, and a jar of mustard, he walked towards her room. Knocking he waited for a response.

After not getting one for a few minutes, he got worried and punched in the override codes. The doors swished open a fraction of a second later. The room was rather dark, only the setting sun from outside her window provided any kind of illumination.

Walking in, he set the tray of food down on her desk before moving closer to the bed. Looking up at the pillows, he smiled as he remembered she never slept on the pillow. Turning to look at the foot of the bed, he found a mass of covers and some fire colored hair sticking out of the blankets and hanging over the edge of the bed. He was a little worried that she had soficated, but the rise of the blankets told him she had done no such thing. Star was sad, but he could never see her trying to take her own life...

Seeing her sleep like this always sent a sharp pain in his own neck, he wondered how she could sleep like that.

Silkie must have heard him enter, and then smelled the food because the little bug was moving towards him and making the strange gurgling noise it made. Robin noted how the little mutant pet seemed to reflect the tone of the tower. There was no smile on the bug's face, indeed Starfire's bungorf must be as worried about her as he was.

"I know Silkie." Robin sighed as he sat near the still covered Starfire. "I am worried about her too." Silkie must have found comfort in the masked boy because it brightened a bit and came to sit on Robin's lap. The bug did like being petted, and it brought some sort of comfort to Robin as well.

Pulling off his mask after some time of sitting in the now darkened room, he rubbed his eyes. Things sure were complicated. And he hated how he had become so jealous of his own clone… and stubborn. Starfire saw that there was good in X, why could he not get past the theft of the outfit, the rivalry and jealousy to see it? It made him feel worse to think that if it had not been for X's sacrifice, Star would have been taken from him.

That was not something he ever wanted to even think about. He had lived through a few incidents where he thought he lost her- when she went into the future, when they crash landed on that strange planet, there were just too many to count… but today, it really hit him. His anger towards Slade and X had consumed him to the point that he did not care about anything else but taking those two down. He had hesitated. He could not move to save her when it counted because he was more worried about X turning on them, or Slade trying something else… and because of that Starfire nearly got herself killed.

He sat there for an unknown time just thinking things over before Starfire moved a bit. Her hand slipped out of the covers holding a white mask.

Robin sighed. She was really hurting because of this. Of course she would, he mentally kicked himself. As much as he personally didn't like X, Star had gotten to him. She had been his friend.

The unmasked boy once again was amazed at the seemingly limitless emotion and caring from the alien girl. She had the ability to make friends with just about anyone.

The mask slipped from her hand, and Robin, without thinking picked up the object that now had new meaning.

With a sigh he moved closer and took her hand in his own.

* * *

Starfire awoke under the mass of covers she had piled up last night. She wanted to be away from everything, and yet feel the warmth and comfort of something around her. A part of her felt empty. It was the same feeling she had when Red Star and a few other friends and comrades died. 

There were times she wished that she would not attract new friends or companions. True they gave her much happiness and joy, but like so many others in her life they also brought pain at their leaving.

She was sick of death and pain. Had she not lived through enough as a child? Could she not find peace on this planet thousands of millions of miles away from the war and conflicts of her own home world? The wars that devastated her kingdom when she was very little had cost her the lives of her mother, close friends, and her relationship with her sister.

It seemed that death followed her as much as everything else in her life.

Shifting a little, she felt a strange pressure on the side of the bed, and a soft warmth holding her hand.

Using her free arm to move as carefully as to not disturb whatever it was that was near, she pulled the covers off her head to find a black haired boy sleeping with his head near her shoulder, one hand holding hers and the other arm draped over her stomach covered in blankets.

His face was cushioned in the blankets, but she could tell he was once again unmasked. Noticing the feeling of skin on skin, she looked and found he had also removed his gloves.

Trying not to wake him, she enjoyed this rare pleasure of watching him sleep. It was not very often that the strong and seemingly invincible Robin let down his guard. She knew he was human and thus had to sleep, but he hardly would take naps in the main hall like the other boys, or anywhere else besides locked in his room. The few times she was watched him sleep, she was overcome with worry because he had lost consciousness in a battle, to enjoy seeing the rise and fall of his chest.

She stayed there for a few moments before Silkie realized she was awake. Crawling over to her and crying out in a happy voice caused the sleeping boy to groan and move. Soon Robin was awake, blinking back the sleepiness; he made no move to get up though.

"Morning." He whispered to her seeing that she was indeed up as well. Slowly he removed his arm from on top of the covers and sat up, not letting go of her hand.

"Greetings." She replied trying to fight off a blush.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Robin asked knowing she was still going to be sad for a time.

"I am much better now that you are here." She said squeezing his hand.

"That's good, because I want to be here." He said knowing how stupid he must sound, but it was true. He wanted to help her get over this, and continue on with their new relationship. One that was helped along by her savior the other day. Thinking of the one they lost, her mood changed a little.

"Robin… can we…"

"We've already made a grave marker for him, and Cyborg has all the pieces that were left. Don't worry. As soon as you are feeling up to it, we can say our last goodbyes."

"Thank you." She said with a sigh. "I am glad that you are here… I do not feel as alone."

"Star, he was a good person deep down, and it was not your fault… if anyone's fault it was mine. I didn't believe you or him, I wasn't fighting with everything during the battle, and well, he was a part of me… my need to protect you came forward in his programming a little more than Slade expected it to…"

"I know, but that still does not ease the sadness feeling inside whenever a friend leaves."

"You are such a caring person, I think that is part why I feel so much for you…" He smiled getting on his knees as she sat up in bed.

"So…" Starfire blushed a bit as his blue eyes gazed up into her own with an abundance of emotion.

"When you feel up for it, we can also finish that date, right?" Robin smiled touching her cheek.

"Yes." She blushed even more with the contact. "And Robin…" Starfire paused. "The waiting shall not be great in length."

He smiled knowing what she met. The unmasked super hero was glad.

"Well, do you feel up for something to eat?" He asked squeezing her hand. Standing up he looked over to the tray and smiled when he heard her stomach growl. "Come on Star, let's get you something better to eat."

Starfire allowed him to help her to her feet and together they walked down to the kitchen. Their hands still holding tightly to each other.

Each knew that whatever the future brought. No matter who left, and who came, they would be alright because they had each other. Now and forever they had each other.

* * *

_A/n: So, what do you think? Cavities? I think I need to go and brush my teeth._

_But before you all go- leave your author a comment, randomness or dental bill... its all good!_

_See you next time!_

_Long Live RobStar!_


End file.
